


Synergy

by ziusura



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Id Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Recreational Drug Use, healthy poly end game, startin from canon and evolving to something healthier, watches weren't stolen so no murder yay???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/pseuds/ziusura
Summary: The best way to a girl's heart is through her boyfriend's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chaotic trio is my fav and this is Id fic through and through. I'm gonna speed through canon events a bit since we've all seen the show, yeah? But other parts may be changed as I please bc i just want these three to be happy ha. The poly relationship is endgame, but all three will not be in every romantic scene just to let you know in case that's something that bothers you.
> 
> This is a bit (by a lot) shorter than I generally post but it's been in my head and I wanted it out. Which is maybe good bc I haven't written in years. I'll maybe do an in canon post s1 fic later *shrug*
> 
> Feel free to flail feelings about these three at me bc I've been doing the same. And I strongly believe the best (maybe only) way to her heart is through Polo's so!! here we go on this ride together.

The first thing Polo said directly to Christian, besides the threatening and threesome cajoling anyway, was “She can’t feel it that way, watch me,” and proceeded to bite the hell out of Carla’s beautiful tits. She let out the headiest moan, and yanked Polo up by the ears to her mouth where they giggled and smiled and whispered _I love yous_ into the kiss. Leaving Christian with one tit in hand and staring at the other, spit slicked and now with a few soft indents of Polo’s teeth. Well shit, if the guy was gonna give him tips on how to fuck his girlfriend, then Christian was going to take it.

Carla moaned into her next kiss with Polo. Because of Christian. “I love you more than ever,” she said into the kiss, and well, maybe it was time for Christian to get those kisses too.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew that’s what these two rich eggheads thought, he knew he’s the equivalent of a double-ended dildo or a little sexy roleplay to their relationship, but it felt good, and if two teens who got horny if someone lowered their eyelids at them needed “spice,” well, Christian was gonna be there to reap the rewards.

“Okay, okay, leave some for me,” Christian said, and he pushed Polo off with a hand on his flank. Carla laughed, then moaned, and Christian felt the heat of back of Polo’s hand against his thigh as he slipped fingers into her. 

Afterwards, Polo and Carla fell together wrapped around each other, and Christian lay catching his breath staring up at the ceiling. 

God, what was he doing? In their future home on their carpet next to the take out they paid for covered in their collective fluids. Money bled out of every pore, hell Christian could probably bottle the sweat still shining on their skin and earn enough for a month’s rent just on that. He had to get out of here--Nano put some shitty ideas in his head sometimes.

And then Carla reached over and touched his hand, and smiled her sweet smile over her lovely shoulder and said, “Let me walk you to the door.” 

Polo made a noise and Carla turned to look at him. They shared some silent conversation that Christian couldn’t ever be privy to, and then Polo slumped back onto the floor and Carla slipped on her robe. Right, she was coming with _Christian_ , and he couldn’t help the smirk that his lips turned to. 

One day this would be his home, and his girlfriend, and his money (well _hers_ , but also his), and Polo was just letting it happen.

She sent him off with a kiss that Christian made far longer and passionate that was initially intended, but Carla only laughed and pulled him in tighter against the doorframe to her (their) future home.

Yeah, she was going to be his one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By "speed through canon" I apparently meant "skip over them entirely." This is prior to the gala so the suit fitting and Carla's convo with Christian inviting him to the gala has been skipped over. tag for casual drug use has been added bc /christian/.

“Come to my house after school.”

Carla was perched on his desk with her legs crossed and her arms behind her, holding herself up and taller than Christian. No Polo. _Awesome_. The front of her shirt was split open just enough to expose a delicate edge of her lace bra, and Christian caught the tail end of a smirk when he finally met her eyes.

Christian leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head, sticking the end of his pen in his mouth to dangle. He was the very picture of relaxed (though hell, he hoped he hadn’t sweat through his blazer in math before this). 

“And why might I do that? You have a surprise for me?”

She pursed her lips like she was trying her hardest not to smile.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about the cocktail party,” Carla said, the faux petulance heavy in her voice, “I worked so hard for your invitation.” 

“Princess, there’s no way your dad makes you work hard for anything with a face like yours.” 

The smile finally broke out, that hidden teeth look that made Christian’s lips turn up further.

“Fredrico’s brought your suit. We should dress at mine.”

“I’d rather you get undressed,” Christian said, raising his eyebrows in time with the innuendo.

Carla leaned forward, and Christian tilted his head up because _shit_ was she gonna kiss him? But no, she grabbed the pen from his teeth with a smile and set it on the table in front of him.

“Surely you don’t think Polo and I will be seen with you without making sure you’re dressed properly,” she said with that one head tilt that drove Christian a little wild. That bit a little, but only a bit, because Carla knew how to look good and Christian wanted that too.

“I think my wild messy charms are exactly why you’re attracted to me.” 

She laughed then, and Christian let the legs of his chair hit the ground as he reached to cover Carla’s hand with his own, pen trapped underneath both. Christian would swear up and down on there being electricity crackling between them, around them, and would definitely be repeating this to Nano. Why was she still with a stick in the mud like Polo when there was a fine stallion like Christian ready and willing?

Carla gently extracted her hand and ran the tips of her nails from his neck to the tip of his chin. Christian didn’t dare to breath.

“You have the address still, no? Meet us at 16.” 

Her finger dragged up across his mouth, catching between his lips, and then she was gone just as fast as she’d come in. 

Christian’s lips tingled as he sucked in a breath. Jesus hell, what a girl.

* * *

Nano didn’t exactly okay Christian taking his motorcycle because Christian didn’t exactly ask, but Nano loved him. He left a few refreshments from Omar where Nano kept the keys, and well, Christian was pretty good at asking for forgiveness at this point anyway. 

He pulled into Carla’s long driveway and parked where she’d told him, making sure to rev the engine a few times before officially parking just in case Carla was watching for his arrival. Christian had brought an extra helmet just in case, along with his phone charger, his hair gel, and a few party favors just in case the cocktail party wasn’t quite fun enough.

Christian plastered on a big grin before ringing the doorbell, and one of their maids opened it up. God, what’d he’d do to get a big house like that. Screw the large foyer though; he’d make sure he had a garage big enough to fit all eight of the BMWs he had his eye on.

Polo came running down the stairs first with Carla in a robe laughing shortly behind him, and Christian caught the tail end of an eye roll before the maid continued on her duty. 

Polo paused on the last step, hand braced on the top of the newel, and Carla barrelled past. 

“Christian!” she shouted, and Christian barely had time to shut the front door before he was thrown against it in a hug. He ran his hands across her back, gathering the soft silky material beneath his palms.

“I’m glad you made it,” Polo said, still in the same position.

What a stiff.

“Yeah, well, couldn’t leave someone as beautiful as Carla hanging. Dad always said to never let a pretty girl wait.”

Polo smirked, and Carla stepped out of Christian’s embrace with a few pats on his cheek. 

“Come,” she said, and Christian was helpless to do anything else.

She led them up the stairs and into a grande suite. Polo seemed to know where he was going and pulled ahead of Carla, but Christian hadn’t been anywhere but their outdoor patio, and only then for a brief moment because Polo had cockblocked. The carpet beneath Christian’s feet was so plush he could tell he’d be comfortable passing out on it, and the decor so tasteful it put Nano’s mom’s place to shame, and she had the nicest house Christian had seen in the hood.

“So what are we doing? As much as I love the look of me in that suit there’s no way I can wear it for 6 hours straight.” 

Carla only laughed, and pulled open a large set of double doors. Christian’s shoes hit tile and it was like stepping into another dimension––plush towels were strewn across the floor, various girly things and perfumes on every surface of the counter, and there was a thick blanket of steam coming from the largest bathtub Christian had ever seen in the center of the room. God, he could _dive_ in that thing.

“Let us show you how those of us in Las Encinas prepare for a party,” Carla said, and the robe dropped to the floor. 

She stepped into the water like a modern aphrodite, the steam and water obscuring the pale flesh of her back, and Christian’s mouth went dry. Polo perched himself on the tile edging the basin, and reached up to grasp one of Carla’s hands. She held him easily, and turned just enough to make eye contact with Christian. 

Jesus _fuck_ , these two.

“Join me,” Carla said with her other hand outstretched towards him, and it wasn’t a question. 

Christian’s pants hit the floor, then his jacket, and everything else before he could even think about it. His feet hit the warm water with more than a splash Carla had made getting in, and the two rich devils ahead of him could only smile. _Fuck_.

The tub was so big his and Carla’s feet didn’t even brush from the opposite ends they were sitting in. Some kind of sparkly shit glittered in the water, and hell were those flower petals? Christian hadn’t had anything in his bath since he was ten and Samu dared him to use the entire bottle of bubble bath.

“How’s the water?” Polo asked, as if he wasn’t wearing his uniform still with his hand swirling a few pink petals in the water by Carla’s shoulder.

Christian smiled as wide as he could and reached forward to grasp Carla’s ankle. “Blistering hot,” he said, not moving his eyes from where they met hers.

She gave him that close lipped grin again, and ran her hands up through her hair, but she didn’t move her ankle out of reach. Her nipples just barely brushed the top of the water, perfect pink little buds Christian wanted to move over and touch.

“Polo, you aren’t joining us?” she said, but her eyes were still on Christian.

The water swirling stopped, as if Polo were considering it. 

“You ended up with petals in unmentionables last time I joined you.”

Carla’s eyes left his to meet Polo’s, and her smile showed the barest hint of teeth. Christian’s stomach dropped in a not entirely unpleasant way, and his legs shifted against the bottom of the tub. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she said, and she flicked a tiny bit of water at his hip. 

Polo wiped the droplet off like it was nothing more than a bug. “You wouldn’t talk to me for 3 days after.” 

Ugh. Flirting.

Christian let go of Carla’s ankle and reached for Polo’s cardigan. It was surprisingly soft underneath Christian’s wet fingers, but well, he didn’t really get the chance to feel it that much because Polo was hitting the scented water before he could make another noise. Or Carla could flirt back. 

When Polo’s head surfaced Christian couldn’t help but burst into laughter; the water had half-released the gel in Polo’s hair and he looked like a half drowned rat. 

“Sorry,” Christian got out between laughs, and Polo leapt at him, but as slippery and wet as he was he couldn’t really gain purchase. “I just didn’t want to be the only guy that smelled like flowers at the party.” 

Polo caught him by the shoulder and held him against the edge of the tub, but couldn’t quite get his other hand out from underneath the pooled wet mess his clothing was. One wet pant leg scraped up Christian’s inner thigh, and Polo’s free hand scrambled to grab some hair on Christian’s head. Christian still couldn’t stop laughing.

“Boys!” Carla shouted, not quite as happy sounding as Christian was. Half of her head was wet like it hadn’t been before, but she had the barest hint of a smile.

Polo sat up on his haunches over Christian, looking sheepish. 

“I have 15 minutes before my hair appointment, and I need help with my back. And Polo, no clothing in my bathtub.” 

The rest of the bath was mostly uneventful. Polo stripped off his clothing without fanfare, though Christian burst into laughter when he struggled with his soaking wet pants. Christian rushed forward to begin washing Carla first, but Polo was more familiar with Carla’s products so he mostly just ended up being told what and with what to wash by a combination of the two. How was Christian supposed to know that exfoliator and soap and some kind of fancy softener all did different things at different times for one stretch of skin? He washed her calf with care though, once he got through Polo’s snide comments and Carla’s ticklish knees.

Unfortunately, Carla’s hair appointment came faster than any of them wanted, and she left as she came––in that beautiful silk robe. 

Polo slid to her vacant position on the opposite side of the bath as Christian, then opened his mouth like he was going to say something. He closed it just as abruptly, and reached for one of the bottles on the larger edge surrounding the tub, avoiding Christian’s eyes. His wash was apparently not as involved as Carla’s, and Christian followed his lead because God forbid this bathroom have something as much as a staple as a bar as soap. 

“The towels are stacked on the counter behind you,” Polo said. 

Christian didn’t turn, but instead rested his head on the edge of the tub and looked backwards. Sure enough there was a few fluffy white towels in perfect square folds less than a meter from his head. 

Polo stared at him with an odd look in his eye, like Christian’s not doing something he expected. Christian shifted his legs in the water, and Polo...just kept staring. 

“Are you going to grab one for me?” Polo asked, almost impatiently. 

Oh. That’s what he was going for. 

“I look good in a uniform, but I’m not your maid.” 

Polo shut his eyes with a deep sigh, and Christian’s mouth turned up in a smile. Inconveniencing a rich dick like Polo was a small victory, but man did it feel good. 

“Fine.” 

Polo’s eyes snapped open and he pitched forward unexpectedly, and Christian put his hands up in defense, but Polo kept moving towards him. His hands ended up against Polo’s stomach, fingers curling around Polo’s narrow sides and falling into the divots left by his ribs and muscles, and Christian’s face by his armpit as Polo reached for the towel himself.

They hadn’t been this close together without close since...well ever. Carla had been between them nearly the entire time in their last escapade. His skin was...actually really soft, and covered in tiny little downy hairs that tickled the pads of Christian’s fingers. 

Christian swallowed deeply and sucked in an audible breath. God, he smelled just like Carla had when she left the bath. 

And just as fast as Polo had come towards him, he’d retreated, dropping a towel on Christian’s head as he returned to his side of the bathtub. 

“We should get out now,” Polo said, his back to Christian as he stepped out of the tub. “Our suits are in the walk-in closet.” 

Christian thought about staying just on principle, but once Polo dropped his towel and grabbed one of two terry cloth robes hanging on the wall, Christian remembered that he had no idea where the hell he was going in Carla’s house.

Plus he was getting pruney. 

Christian stood up with a large splash, and _shit_ this towel was soft. 

“Wait up, I’m coming,” he said, and Polo only leaned against the door with an eyebrow raised. 

He snatched his boxers from the floor before grabbing the second terry cloth robe, and shit. That was soft too. Christian could get used to this real easy.

“So what are we doing? Waiting around in our suits for hours before we need to be anywhere? How long does Carla usually take?”

Polo strolled into the adjoining room and pulled a pair of boxer briefs from the nearest wardrobe. “Not long, but we weren’t sure how long it would take to get you dressed.” 

“It doesn’t take any longer for me to put my dick in my pants than you.” 

Polo’s hands stilled on the wardrobe door. “We...overestimated, I think. But the bath was nice.” 

It...really was. Even with the extra person. And Christian’s never smelled this pretty. The differences between him and these rich people were staggering, and Christian never wanted something so bad. God, before Samuel’s party he’d just grabbed a joint and made sure the shirt he grabbed off his floor smelled alright.

“I have an idea, if you’re willing.” 

Polo turned to face him with a curious look on. He didn’t say anything in particular, but well, his face had that look of _go on_ , and after being friends with Nano he got to know that particular look pretty well. 

“You wanna do what us people from the hood do before a big party?” Christian asked, already reaching for his discarded jacket. 

“Hm?” 

Well that wasn’t a no. Christian rooted around in the pocket and dropped the jacket immediately once he’d found what he was looking for. Polo creeped in closer, curious, and Christian opened his hand. 

“Herbal refreshment?” 

Polo’s mouth dropped open, and his eyes lowered to the ground, then abruptly back up to meet Christian’s. “I haven’t…”

Christian let out a warm laugh and grabbed Polo’s shoulder amicably with his free hand. “Good thing you’re with a pro then. I won’t leave _you_ to YouTube clips.” 

“I…” Polo started, and eyed the room around them. “I want to, but not here.” 

Polo clasped Christian’s hand, covering the joint, and shrugged off the hand on his shoulder. He pulled Christian towards another door, then another, until he let go and threw open a double glass door and stepped through it.

It was a modest balcony no more than 4 meters by 2, with only a loveseat, an end table, and an ashtray on it. It could’ve been something on one of his friends’ homes, if they had a balcony. Polo stood with his back to Christian, forearms resting on the tops of the fence keeping them from falling off.

“We should...probably keep this from Carla.”

Christian snorted, and came up beside Polo, close enough he could feel his heat through the robes they both wore.

“I thought you guys shared everything?” Him, for instance. If Polo wanted an example.

Polo turned his head to the side and made sharp, clear eye contact. It made the tips of Christian’s fingers go numb, and he busied himself with lighting the joint so he didn’t have to think about it.

“Not everything.” 

“I guess not,” Christian said, just to keep the silence from creeping in. 

It crept in anyway. The joint caught, and Christian set the lighter down against the railing. He considered the joint for a moment, before shrugging and holding it up to his mouth. He didn’t have to look at Polo to know where his eyes were focused, and it made him feel warm. 

“You wanna hold it in your lungs for as long as you can then just sort of...breathe it out.” 

Christian demonstrated, and maybe it was just a placebo effect, but he was already feeling lighter. He passed it off with practiced ease, and only knew Polo had tried when he heard a hacking cough. He tried to give it back to Christian, but Christian only smiled and pushed his hand back.

“Try again. It gets easier.” 

Polo took another hit, this time managing with the smallest throat clear. He could try to shotgun it––that’s how Nano taught him first––but no, maybe if it was Carla. Not that he could imagine a girl like Carla asking for it. Rich girls like that liked cocaine or pills or whatever their parents left out and free. 

“What it supposed to feel like?” Polo asked more than halfway through the joint. He didn’t cough anymore.

Christian sighed and shifted his weight onto his heels. Hell if he knew really. The first few times it was because Nano was there, the next because he thought maybe it’d wake his dad up and actually spend time with him, the next after that because it didn’t, and then...after that it was just because he could.

“Just...good,” he eventually answered.

“Oh. I think it might be working then.” Polo burst into giggles, and Christian put his hand on his lower back to keep him from tipping over the railing. 

“It sure is, buddy,” Christian sucked in the last hit, and flicked the leftover bits over the edge of the balcony to float down onto Carla’s parent’s neatly manicured lawn.

“We should...we should probably get dressed now.” 

He sounded so fuckling petulant, like that was the last thing he wanted and he was a kid just on the edge of a tantrum, and Christian almost wanted to indulge him. 

“Sure, but tell me, do you look as good in yours as I do in mind? Because I gotta say, James Bond better move over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like as your Guzmán friend I need to do my spiel. weed really fucks up your reward response (the thc part anyway. the cannabis part is in an inverse relationship with thc so the stuff that gets u super high is the stuff that has almost no medical value) and shit, especially if ur brain is still developing. 
> 
> ultimately u do u. i just work with a lotta teens who self medicate and i am passionate about this! like my urge is to sit christian down and like. have a good talk with him bc that boy is def self medicating with as much as he's shown smoking up.


End file.
